


Baby, its cold outside!

by Merlinsdeheune (sindhunathi)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, M/M, remix eligible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 23:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13937811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sindhunathi/pseuds/Merlinsdeheune
Summary: It's cold and Arthur just wants to stay in bed and cuddle, but Merlin is up and doing things like being anadult...





	Baby, its cold outside!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LFB72](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFB72/gifts).



> LFB, I know your birthday was over a month ago, so I cannot apologize enough for how late this is. I hope you like it though!! 
> 
> Even though it is a scorching 30-35°C where I am, this was inspired by the fact that apparently the rest of the world has snow. (I am not pouting. Okay maybe a little bit. I like the cold. It means fuzzy jumpers and cuddles. What can you do when its hot? There are only so many layers you can take off before you get arrested for indecency. And other humans better stay away from me because I am sweaty and dehydrated which inevitably means I'm bitchy.) Anyway. Ranting. Stopping now.
> 
> Obviously I am not winning points for the title. I almost sent it to LFB for a quick art beta before I remembered that I am doing it _for her_! So, please excuse the mistakes!

**Author's Note:**

> The more I look at it, the more I find mistakes. urgh. But looks like I got my draping mojo back (for now)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Aaah I hope the real life mess settles and I have time to art again.


End file.
